I'll Give You What You Like
by Sefrion
Summary: It was dark in the room she kept me in, until he opened the door that last time. / I watched her, waiting for the time that I could go in and be the knight in shining armor that she deserved. / Two-shot AU Chapter 1 is Sakura's POV, chapter 2 is Sasuke's POV. Please note that I do not own either one of the songs featured in this two-shot. I hope you enjoy. Have a great day!
1. Sakura's POV

**_I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, NOR THE IDEA_. The song is "Give You What You Like" by: Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger. I do not own any rights to this song.**

**This is going to be a very adult fic. NOT for the tender hearted. Please only read if you are mentally over the age of 18. No kids at all.**

* * *

I cried in my dark, empty room, clothes thrown all around the ground as a naked man lying in my bed, sleeping peacefully. I knew his name, I would never say it out loud for fear of getting hurt in a new kind of way, but it was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. He was the dealer that my mom had been buying for my entire life. As he snored next to my cold, dirty body, I looked at the needles that he and I had shared earlier that night and picked one up. It was still unused. I looked at his sleeping figure. His beautiful figure, pale and rough. He frowned in his sleep and grumbled slightly, causing me to frown. What was he dreaming about tonight? I was okay with sleeping with him. I was okay with the pills and the needles, the alcohol that the room stank so heavily of. I looked at the needle in my slender hand once again, injecting it into my arm and smiling, the high taking over me and sending to a world that I believed to be real. A world in which I loved my mother, I loved her to death, yet, this was all I could do for the woman that bore my sister and myself. Then, my tears stopped.

_Please wrap your drunken arms around me__  
__And I'll let you call me yours tonight__  
__Cause slightly broken's just what I need__  
__And if you give me what I want__  
__Then I'll give you what you like__  
_

It was getting dangerous in so many ways. Tonight I felt for him for the first time ever. I had his special part in my mouth and was sucking and licking him until suddenly his manly substance blasted into my face. He looked down at me with that glorious smirk, the one that made me feel like everything was going to be okay. He was high of the drugs again, we both were. Earlier we had snorted a few lines, just before his pants fell to his ankles and my eyes fell on his pulsing member. I got down on my knees, knowing that he would treat me well if I did what he wanted. I closed my eyes and licked the cum from around my lips, it tasted salty and felt thick going down my throat. I felt him watching me in the dark, smoldering me with his dark eyes. He watched me as I ran my tongue down his thick shaft, grabbing his balls in my petite hand and playing with them as I once again took him into my mouth. He moaned and grabbed the back of my head, forcing himself deeper into me, gagging me for a moment. He started to thrust heatedly and moaned, pulling himself out and grinning in the dark. "You're mine." I felt my heart flutter at the words and he pulled off my shirt, his being taking over everything that I was. I don't know when all the pain and the heartache turned into need. Lust. Love.

_Please tell me I'm your one and only__  
__Or lie and say at least tonight__  
__I've got a brand new cure for lonely__  
__And if you give me what I want__  
__Then I'll give you what you like__  
_

It was getting harder to live in the house with my mother. Her need for the drugs was overwhelming me as she introduced me to men I never met before. Karin had disappeared and _he _hadn't been back in a weeks. I felt body shut down as I realized over and over how much I missed his thrusts, his touch, and his dark eyes. As my body paid for mother to inject herself on a regular basis, my heart and body paid as all of the sick people in the world pounded into me, their hideous faces shining in the bright light of my bedroom. I sometimes imagined it was him, holding me gently and loving me, but that was still a faraway dream and I knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon. I wanted to be a better person. I wanted to work hard to go to school, but all I was good for was a toy. I was nothing but a bargaining chip that would soon be gone, just like her older sister. I looked at the line that was set up for me for when he was done dirtying my body, the craving for it to give me the high constantly rising. It was then that I realized I couldn't live without that line of sugar. It had become a part of me and nothing would change that. I would never let it change

_When you turn off the lights__  
__I get stars in my eyes__  
__Is this love?__  
__Maybe someday__  
__So don't turn on the lights__  
__I'll give you what you like_

It's been months since I've seen him. I miss him. I miss his thrusts, his solid and pale body. The smirk he wore after I pleased him in any way. I miss those eyes, those dark eyes that made me feel like everything would one day be okay. I briefly wonder if he was married, or if I ever even had a chance to stay by his side. Is he getting his sugar somewhere else these days? What became of him and where did he go? Mostly I wonder why he left me behind. I'm high off of cocaine right now and the world around me looks beautiful. The dark of my room is inviting and the guy that was sent to me knew things. He just left me with some words I'll never forget, "Soon, your hair will be as red as your sister's blood was." It terrified me to know what happened. He told me she was dead. She was dead far before they killed her though. She had been dead for a very long time. I look around for something, getting off of the cum-soaked bed and opening my cabinet. I don't want to be without him, I realize. I'm numb to the world around me and everything was black and white. There was little color left. The only light I saw was the small hold in the door where my mother shoved food through, just enough to keep my alive. I don't know what's going on until I realize that the razor blade that I have hidden underneath my can of hairspray is now laying on the floor covered in blood. I smile as the slices down my wrist drip blood onto the ground, my mind going blank and a sudden vision of him passing through my head, just before I lose consciousness.

For a moment, the room gets bright and I swear I can hear him yell my name out, but that's for just a moment because then it's dark.

_Emotions aren't that hard to borrow__  
__When was the word you never learned__  
__And in a room of empty bottles__  
__If you don't give me what I want__  
__Then you'll get what you deserve_

When I wake up alone, I panic. The drugs are gone, no needles, no bags, nothing to keep me from forgetting this terrible world. I can't tell what is going on anymore, but do realize there is an IV in my arm. The sun coming in the widows is almost blinding and it takes me a while to register that someone saved me and that I'm lying in a hospital bed. I have a headache, or maybe it's a different kind of ache. I need something, so I look around more and am slow to notice the bandages going up my arms. I look up as the door opens and the lights go off and I find myself sighing in relief. A figure stands before me. "Sakura." Slowly, a smile makes its way to my face. It's him, I can tell by the rough voice. I've waited all these months and he finally came back. I listen as he sits at a chair not too close to my bed. We talk about many things. Without seeing one another, we find a comfort zone and I tell him about the last few months, about the light. He asks me questions. Why do I hate the light so much? Why am I laying in the hospital? Why did I try to end it? Most importantly, why don't I say no?

_When you turn off the lights__  
__I get stars in my eyes__  
__Is this love?__  
__Maybe someday__  
__I've got this scene in my head__  
__I'm not sure how it ends__  
__Is it love?__  
__Maybe one day__  
__So don't turn on the lights__  
__I'll give you what you like_

A few weeks later, he reveals that he's an undercover cop. I feel my eyes widen, the thoughts of my mother racing through my head, I realize that I don't care what happens to her. She made me feel like I was used and abused, unloved. I was nothing but a tool for her to get what she wanted, her drugs. Nothing more. No one has ever taken care of me. Not until him. He took care of all the bad guys and became one of them, but he held me so close while he was one. He saved me before I could be completely alone. He took care of me when my sister left this world and when my mother chose her drugs over her family. As I look across the room to him, tears well up in my eyes and I nod my head towards him, hoping that he'll understand my silent "thank you". He smiles and nods back before he tells me that they need me at the police station. He says they've cost most of the light. I don't understand what that means and it scares me, but I trust him. Briefly, I wonder what he looks like in the light, but I only know the darkness between us. I don't know what he looks like, but I find that I don't care. I love him.

_I'll give you what you like__  
__I'll give you one last chance to hold me__  
__If you give me one last cigarette__  
__By now it's only in the morning__  
__Now that I gave you what you want__  
__All I want is to forget_

When I'm released, he blindfolds me, trying to keep me away from the light that hurts so badly. I feel my heart constrict in my chest as a large hand grabs my own in order to guide me. I trust him with everything that is me, I trust him with my body, my mind, maybe even the hollow heart in the hollow body. There isn't much left of me as we walk out of the cold hospital. I smell cigarettes and trees ad want to take the blindfold off, but am too scared to see what the outside world looks like. I can smell the air, but all I feel is fear and frightfulness. I can feel his essence next to me, the one thing that managed to comfort me in this dark, grueling world. As I think about saying something to him (I'm not sure what it was, maybe another "thank you"?), I hear him say something instead. "I saved you." My heart leaps out of my chest and I hug him, tears spilling from my eyes. At first he is tense, but he soon loosens up and embraces me back, patting my back softly and telling me that it will be okay. I smile and continue crying. He lets me, petting my hair reassuringly and making soothing noises. It's then that I realize that I'm being saved and that he is everything to me.

_When you turn off the lights__  
__I get stars in my eyes__  
__Is this love?__  
__Maybe someday__  
__I've got this scene in my head__  
__I'm not sure how it ends__  
__Is it love?__  
__Maybe one day__  
__So don't turn on the lights__  
__I'll give you what you like_

When we get through the trials at the courthouse and he takes me somewhere to celebrate what he calls my bravery. He says he's proud and that my mother and her drug dealers should be locked up for a long time now. I still can't see him with the blindfold on. It's still so dark around me, but he brightens my life, making me feel safe and secure. He tells me to trust him and that he's going to take the blindfold off. I nodded, gripping his hand in my own. It's then that I realize that there's no ring and my heart is once again leaping out of my chest. The blindfold is suddenly gone and I look at him, my eyes adjusting to the brightness. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I catch myself staring at the beautiful person in front of me. Part of me is happy that I fell in love with such a beautiful man and the other part of me doesn't care. He smiles at me and my heart races. "Sakura." The way he says my name is laced with emotion and care. I smile brightly at him and nod. "Sakura, I love you." With that, he takes a strand of my pink hair and stares deep into my emerald eyes before he kisses me softly, holding my body like a porcelain doll that'll shatter with the slightest touch.

**It was then that I realized, I wasn't so scared of the light anymore.**

* * *

So, I've been obsessed with this song for a few days ago. It's all I've been listening to. I'm not going to lie, when I first bought this CD, I was also in love with this song. I heard that it was in "Babysitter's Blackbook", so I've been listening to it again because, well, it has simply resurfaced. It's a very dark song. This fic is basically my take on it.

I am thinking about getting back into ARTSOMS, but honestly, I don't have the inspiration to do so, no one likes it and it's just kind of something that for me is no more than an idea to scrap and throw away. It's obviously incomplete, but let me know if any of you actually like it. I enjoy writing and the fact that no one likes it is kind of depressing.

Also, I very close friend of mine is on life support, so if possible, send prayers her way. Or chant, as I would. She doesn't have much of a chance to survive and it's really hurting me. :/ That's pretty much why I came back to expand this story some. It makes me feel better when I write such dark stories,


	2. Sasuke's POV

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, NOR THE IDEA. The song is "In Case of Emergency, Dial 411" by: Sleeping With Sirens. I do not own any rights to this song.**

**This is going to be a very adult fic. NOT for the tender hearted. Please only read if you are mentally over the age of 18. No kids at all.**

* * *

For me, it was just another day in the force. That was, at least, until a body showed on our front doorstep. She looked like she red hair, or maybe that was just her blood-soaked hair. She was thin and looked like she was on drugs before she passed. I put on my gloves and picked up one of her arms, a note falling out of her pocket as I did so. I wrinkled my eyebrows and unfolded it carefully. Looking at the note, it took me a second to comprehend what I was seeing. "SAVE SAKURA", the words were screaming to me and I grit my teeth together before I turned and walked inside, preparing myself to save a life.

_I can save you_

_If you ask me, just ask me to._

_There's hope for you tonight._

_I can save you if you ask me, just ask me to._

_I can save your life._

I had found her after a few months, I put up the guise as a drug dealer, the law allowing me to what I needed, minus the exception of drugs. She was frail. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and love her. Looking at the beautiful woman under my thrusting, hot body, I almost cried for her. Who deserved the things that were being pushed upon such a poor human being? I was dealing to her mother, the thought revolting and despicable. She looked up with dull emerald eyes and I felt my heart constrict in my chest. There was no life in her, she was giving up on her life. As we lay in bed, I looked at the drugs next to us. Sugar, she called it. I knew why she called it sugar, but the thought hurt. She was so used to the tragic life she had been living, she was so accustomed to what I was doing with her. We each snorted a line and I felt the high take over me. I knew I was doing my job, but the precinct didn't have to know what exactly was going on. I felt her go down on me, her sweet mouth wrapping around me and my entire body enveloping in pleasure. I held her pink hair, half wanting to pull her off, half wanting to push her closer. I felt a rush of emotion run over me as I finished. I grinned at her and pulled her shirt off, speaking to just her, "You're mine." And I meant it.

_I saw you move from across the room,_

_I knew who you were._

_You act like you are afraid _

_Of who you are,_

_I'm afraid for you._

They found out that I did the line, so they took me out of the house. They told me that I could work the case, but they didn't want me to see her or her mother until it was over. I looked at the reports in front of me, worried for the beautiful young girl that was so broken. I talked to some of my coworkers, asking them to at least keep an eye on the resident that she was being locked in. Jotting down my notes, I thought to how the house looked, the way her mother took care of her, the way that her bones felt stabbing me through my skin as I pleasured her. I ground my teeth and wrote down "child abuse, prostitution, false imprisonment, drug abuse". I couldn't do anything from the inside, but I had to free her. Waves of emotion ran through my body. Fear, anger, wrath. I thought of her mother, I thought about her sister. I knew that things could get bad if I didn't save her soon. A few people working looked at me strangely and I realized that my pen had cracked from my holding it so tightly. With a long, deep sigh, I stood and walked out of my office, grabbing my jacket and car keys on the way. I had to see her. Or at least, I had to know she was okay. Just as I was about to step over the threshold into the parking lot, my boss called my name out. "If you go now, you can bet you'll lose the case and your badge. You know that won't help her any." I glared at the sky in front of me, cursing and turning around to get back to work in my office.

_Try, trust and believe in me._

_I can show you that there's so much more._

_There's still hope for you._

_Let me show you I can save you._

_I can save you_

I'm going crazy with worry. I couldn't live without her. The case was killing me, I had so many things to charge her mother with, but at this rate, no one was getting charger with anything. I needed a witness, I needed a statement of sorts. I growled at the mirror and punched it, leaving a small crack where my fist hit the tough glass. I felt weak, not that I would ever admit it. I felt that she needed me. Sometime I can hear her saying my name in my sleep and I wonder if she's okay. With a sigh, I get changed into my uniform and grab the keys to my car once again, leaving for a new day at work.

When I get there, the air feels very different and somehow cruel. It's an odd feeling. I look around at the desolate offices and frown deeply, walking across the building, where the locker rooms are located. When I step inside, they're gearing up for a raid. One man looks me dead in the eye, "Boss needs you, Sasuke." Hope raises in my throat and I head for my boss's office, gripping the keys tightly and hoping that the day had come. I step into his office and he looks defeated. "Save her before it's too late." With those words, I suit up, and save the woman in my dreams. When we get there, I head straight for her room. Everyone disperses around the home and they handcuff the mother. I open her door slowly, horror filling my veins as I see her fall, wrists sporting deep gashes down each one. "SAKURA!"

I catch her and hold her close to my body, calling for a paramedic. There was a woman bleeding and I was finally back to save her.

_I can save you_

_If you ask me, just ask me to._

_There's hope for you tonight._

_I can save you if you ask me, just ask me to._

_I can save your life._

I'm sitting in front of the woman that gave birth to her, my face hard and my heart full of hatred. "We have sufficient proof that you were abusing drugs, but there are also other countless charges against you." The woman in front of me smiled, causing my anger to boil. She laughed to herself after looking at the paper in front of myself. "Child abuse? You can't abuse a woman over 18 years of age. She's 21, so she can't be abused. False imprisonment? As if she didn't want it. If I do remember correctly, Officer Uchiha, you also gave me drugs to screw my offspring." My blood ran cold and I glared at her roughly. "Oooh, what is this? Don't tell me you FELL for the skank. She ruined my body by being born, the least she could do is return the favor by screwing the men so I can get what I want." I bang my fists and the officer in charge comes in, whispering to me that she's awake. I immediately rush to the hospital, walking into her room and standing in front of her bed. I can tell she is still in a daze since there is no reaction to my presence in front of her. "Sakura." I look at her curiously as she smiles softly and my heart flutters in joy. Soon I'm sitting in a chair at the end of her bed and I'm asking her questions, she doesn't say much, but one thing is for sure, she wasn't hurting anymore. "Sasuke, thank you for saving me."

_One day you'll_

_Open your eyes,_

_Take a look inside  
me just saved_

_Your life.  
Just take a look inside,  
I hope you know_

_What it's like_

_For you_

_To be alright.  
I am for you._

I wait a few weeks before I tell her more about myself, but when I do, she seems okay with it. She opens her mouth to ask me something, but thinks better of it. I find myself wondering if she's ever going to open up to me. I pour her a cup of water, and she silently thanks me, but I can still see the thoughts racing through her brain, questions she wants to ask, but doesn't want to at the same time. I watched her in the darkness, a small smile wondering if she'd ever open up to me. I see her look at me, tears in her eyes and panic wells up in me, then she nods. Just a simple nod, nothing fancy, but I know what it means, then I simply nod in return, my heart whelming in pride and sorrow at the same time. I tell her we need her at the precinct. We have questions and she has answers. She looks scared, so I tell we caught the light. The things that frighten her the most in life, we have them and we want to put them away for her. She furrows her brows, not quite understanding what I mean, but I see that she trusts me, so when she nods again, I hold my hand out to her. Her grip is weak and her hand is cold, but I've decided this is the hand I'm going to protect.

_Don't give up  
__Just believe I will be right there,  
__when your hopes and your dreams are on the line.  
__Don't give up  
__Just believe I'll be right by your side,  
__when your hopes and your dreams are on the line._

I'm prepared for when they discharge her, but scared of her reaction. I know she trusts me, but I wondered if it was the right thing to do. As she walks towards the door, she hesitates, not liking the way that the sun flows into the building. I feel myself sadden at the sight, but I show her what's in my hand, asking her permission. I blindfold her, and it hurts me. I know it's for her own good, but seeing the woman I fell for hurt so badly because of years of abuse, I couldn't help her. It would take a lot of time for her to open up to me, and I was willing to wait. I held her hand as we walked out the door. She's tense next to me, but I smile towards her hidden eyes. Her mouth is slightly parted, as if she was to say something, but the words didn't want to come out. So, instead, I spoke for her. "I saved you." She burst into tears and hugged me tightly, catching me by surprise. At first I was shocked, but after a minute or so, I wrapped my own arms around her. I took her into me that day in so many ways. I felt comfort in her, I felt like her knight in shining armor, her protector. Most of all, though, I felt that she loved me. I pat her back gently, whispering to her that everything will be alright and that things will get better one day. I feel the woman smile into my suit, tears staining it with their salty wetness, but I don't care. She's everything to me and I'll protect her until the day I breathe my last breathe.

_I can save you  
if you ask me,_

_Just ask me to.  
There's hope_

_For you tonight.  
I can save you  
if you ask me,_

_Just ask me to.  
I can save your life._

_I can save your life._

As the trials against her mother commence, she's weak. She doesn't want to take the blindfold off where there is light. She showers in the dark, sleeps in the dark. I wonder what she did without me. What did she do when there weren't any clients ravaging her porcelain skin, or raping her hollow body? I tell her that I'm happy with her. She did an amazing job and was very brave in front of the court. I decide to take her out. It's her first date, and I'm happy to be the one to show her the ocean. I hold her petite hand in my own and she grips me tightly. We're standing on the beach, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. I ask her to trust me so I can take the blindfold off and she nods, holding my hand so tightly now that I can understand that she's not frightened, but terrified. When it's finally off, I see bright emerald eyes staring at me in wonder. I want to know what's going through her head. I want to see her happy, and not afraid anymore. I smile at her and emotions flicker through her eyes. "Sakura." She widens her eyes momentarily before she smiles brightly. Now, I'm even surer of my feelings. "Sakura, I love you." I take a strand of the pink hair that's blowing in the wind. Her eyes are locked to mine as I lean in for a kiss.

I hope that she'd soon realize that with me, she didn't have to be afraid of the light anymore.

* * *

Okay!

So, first I have to thank crazymel2008 for giving me this fantastic idea! I'm hoping that it's up to your standards. X) It only took me a few hours to write this one, and I'm pleased with how it turned out. I know Sasuke isn't supposed to have emotion, or whatever, but this is MY story. I wrote it and I'm going to leave it the way it is. I hope to hear reviews! Remember, if you have any story ideas, send me a PM or check out my Facebook page! The link is on my profile!

Also, thank you for the prayers for Stef. I haven't heard anything, but I will definitely keep you guys posted. XOXO Sefrion


	3. UPDATE ON MY FRIEND 52615

My friend is doing well now. I'm sorry I haven't been able to say anything. I hurt my hand and it's very difficult to type. Anyways, she is now out of the hospital and is getting the help she needs. They put her in a mental hospital, so I haven't heard much else. Thank you everyone for the prayers, I'm very appreciative to them. Have a fantastic day.


End file.
